The present invention is an improved earpiece light. In particular, the present invention is directed to an earpiece having a power supply and a light source mounted on the earpiece.
Generally, an earpiece light is a light mounted to a user""s ear. Several head and/or ear mounted lights are known including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,113, 4,969,069, 5,997,165, 5,353,205, and 6,290,368.
Several common problems can occur with prior art lights. In particular, the lights are cumbersome, have unwieldy power sources, and are difficult to position for optimum viewing use.
The present invention is an improved earpiece light. In particular, the present invention is directed to an earpiece having a power supply and a light source mounted on the earpiece. The earpiece light is preferably for use on a person""s outer ear. The earpiece light comprises an ear support, preferably for placement behind the user""s crest of helix. The ear support is attached to a power supply housing, preferably for placement over the user""s external auditory canal. The power supply housing has a power supply and a lamp arm with a distal end extended from the power supply housing. The power supply is connected to a light source mounted on the distal end of the lamp arm. Preferably, the lamp arm is positioned below the ear support and the power supply is connected to a light source, preferably an LED, mounted on the lamp arm.